Ringleader
by hazeleyes-2007
Summary: Carlisle knows that that all the girls in the house belong to him and strangely the guys don’t say anything.


Ringleader

Rating- M  
Characters- Carlisle & Girls  
World- Vampire  
Chapters- 5 (Expected)  
Summary-  
Carlisle knows that that all the girls in the house belong to him and  
strangely the guys don't say anything.  
AN- This is like my very first sexual fan fiction EVER and my first story posted on . All haters stay away. Don't like don't read. :) Oh yeah there is a button at the bottom… push it! :)

Bella.  
Everything for the past few years had been going good for us. We no longer needed the wolf's alliance, even though it still remained with the sudden imprint on Renesmee by Jacob. It had been about ten years since the Volturi had tried to take her, and nothing has happened since.

Seeing as I was the only one home, the others were on a weekend hunting trip and Carlisle was at work, I began to search around. Over the years I had gotten to know the people that lived here very well, but I would never let the opportunity to go through their stuff pass. I first headed into Carlisle and Esme's room, knowing it would be the cleanest. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary except a few toys here and there. Next I headed into Alice and Jasper's room; she had probably known I would do this since there room was cleaner than mine and Edwards. After looking at theirs I headed into Rosalie and Emmett's know I was bound to find something in there. In only minutes of being there I had found something that intrigued me; the longest vibrators I had ever seen. Just thinking about the things it could do made me ache. I looked around some more with it still in my hand. After noticing that they had tons of them and probably would not notice if one was gone I decided to take it and left their room.

*

I headed into my room, knowing that if I didn't sooth this ache I would burst. As I walked into my room I slipped out of my tank top and shorts so I was just in my panties. I lied down on my bed and steadily ran my fingers up and down my stomach and breast occasionally hitting the tiny bud that was now straining against my lacy bra. Unbuckling my bra I began to lightly pinch and tease my nipples. While moaning my hand slowing trailed further down to the top of my panties. After discarding, I began to play with my clit. Needing more friction I trusted three fingers inside of me while playing with my breast with my other hand. Remembering that I had the vibrator and that I was ready for it, I put it inside of me and turned it on it highest setting. I began to move it inside and out. I was right before, about seeing nothing like it in my life, Edward could not even fill me up as much as it could. Just as I was starting to climax I felt the vibration stop. I opened my topaz eyes to come in contact with the Carlisle's. I knew that if I were human I would be redder than Alice's bedspread.

"Carlisle! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to catch my unneeded breath.

"I came home early. I thought you would get bored sitting around here all alone, but by the looks of it you found something to do." He said with his eyes combing my body.

It wasn't an unnatural thing. Carlisle and I have had sex before. He has with all the girls. It is like a unwritten rule that all the guys know, since Carlisle is the leader of the coven he get the girls. I was a little iffy at first because before when I was human I never though they had lived this way until I was inducted into the lifestyle three years after becoming a vampire. I soon got used to it and the fact that he never did anything to me that I didn't want him too. It was nice to have when Edward would go on hunting trips and it was only me and Nessie, who usually stayed at Jacobs.

"Yeah… um… I wasn't expecting you back for hours and the others were gone. So…" I said timidly.

My words were cut off with his mouth in a passionate kiss that ended a minute later.

"So... that was on of the hottest things I ever saw."  
He then surprised me by reaching down and turning it on to it maximum again. Startled by the instant vibrations my body began to twist while my mouth began to moan. Carlisle then grabbed the end and began trusting in new territory.  
"Oh god, Carlisle! Faster!" I screamed as I began to clime up to my climax.  
Carlisle complied; with the speed, depth, and vibrations he was giving me I began to shake with the intensity of my orgasm floating around me.

As I stopped shaking I looked at Carlisle to be met with pure black eyes of lust. Noticing that he had turned off and removed the vibrator I sat up and crawled over to him to sit on his lap. Pulling him in a passionate kiss I began to mess with the buttons on his shirt. When I got to the third button he growled and ripped the shirt off. I then attacked his neck with kisses. While moaning I could hear him messing with his belt and the buttons on his pants. Soon I could feel his erection on my pussy skin on skin. Knowing that Carlisle must be waiting for his own release I slowly got off of him and got on my knees in front of the bed. Grabbing him firmly at the base like I knew he liked, I began to give my main attention to his head. Alternating between taking my icy tongue in short strokes and sucking him like a lollipop. Soon I was taking more of him in until I could feel him in the back of my throat. I was then thankful vampires didn't have gag reflexes. My head to move up and down while my hand move to play with his balls.  
"Bella! Oh god… I'm almost there. I'm going to cum!"  
Feeling his arms under my shoulders pulling me, I followed.  
"Bella, get on you hands and knees, I want to fuck you from behind" He whispered in my ear.  
Compiling to what he said I felt his large hand on my back as his cock entered me.  
"OH GOD CARLISLE! Fuck Me!" I screamed just as he slammed into me again.  
"I plan to Bella" He replied with a growl.  
He began to slam into me at a rapid pace. I felt his arm slink around my waist pulling me up to his chest as he continued to pound into me. His face met me with a passionate kiss as his hand began to play with my clit urging me to cum.  
"Oh yes! Yes! Carlisle! I'm about to cum, cum with me baby! Ah!" Just then my orgasmic sensation came over me as Carlisle worked behind me to achieve his. A few moments later I was met with his cool unusable seed.  
"Shit! Bella that felt so good!"

I felt him move out of me and lay us on the bed with my head on his shoulder. He was stroking my back like Edward would do after sex. He always made us feel comfortable with him even though it was unneeded, we already were. *

"Carlisle?' I questioned  
"Yes, Bella?" He answered in his velvety voice.

"How long were you standing there earlier? You know… when you walked in?" I asked carefully.  
"Um. I was there when you took your bra off." He said smugly.

"Why didn't you come in? You gave me enough scare to last me eternity!" I said with a serious face with a hint of laughter.  
"Mostly because I wanted to see what would happened and I have to admit the show was nice." He said looking at me with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Well how about we make another show, together?" I said while climbing on him lap.  
"I say I am way ahead of you."  
I looked down and saw exactly what he was talking about.

______________________________________________  
Word count-1,401  
Character Count- 5,822  
Line Count- 116  
Paragraph count-8


End file.
